dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Chasind Trail Signs
Chasind Trail Signs is a rather simple quest that can be done alongside the few other quests in the Korcari Wilds or afterwards. The Warden will need to look for seven hidden markers ("trail signs") scattered around the Wilds that point to a hidden cache of rare Chasind equipment and a few items. The quest is not actually unlocked in your journal until all the signs have been found. Walkthrough To start, first find the campsite in the northwest region of the Wilds. Dispatch the Hurlocks and Genlocks in the area and then head over to the camp fire - you should see two tents with a chest in between them. Open it to receive the Mud Idol necklace and Rigby's Journal. If you read the journal, the first Chasind Trail Sign will be marked just south of the campsite, under the base of a tipped tree which is leaning on the arch. Go toward that X and look for the sign. These are not easy to see so hold down the TAB key (PC version) to see where they are located. Once you have examined it, two more X's will appear on the map. Each time you examine an X, it will show one or two more new trail sign markers that you have not visited. Although you can visit the markers in any order, the following is a suggested list. For reference, see the markers on the map to the right. The second trail sign is located north of the camp up on a small hill. The third sign is south of the first, so follow the marsh like path (it's the small path on the map with ruined arches appearing on the right side a lot and being something of a single curved line between two pools of water) You'll eventually meet a few Hurlocks and Genlocks once more stationed on a hill - easily get rid of them and then continue on. Shortly enough you'll find a few trees and you'll be ambushed by Genlocks that were stealthed (which doesn't help them much considering they grunt and shout before they attack you). After your dispatch the Genlocks you'll find the third sign just by the trees. The fourth trail sign is on top of the hill with the cage (the hill that has a tipped tree reaching onto it with three dead soldiers hung from the tree). Make your way up to the hill where you'll dispatch some Hurlocks and Genlocks again, next to the cage and behind the two wooden (or broken) crates is the fourth sign - now if you want to do the Last Will and Testament quest you can just run down from the hill and run on until you meet the Hurlock that is being owned by two wolves with a Genlock wasting it's time firing arrows, get rid of all four of them and then walk onto the ruined temple and loot Missionary Rigby's corpse to get his will, back track to the camp where you got his journal and you'll find his lockbox in the camp fire. The fifth trail sign isn't too far from where the fourth one was in fact it's right down the hill beside and Elfroot plant - and another Genlock ambush - from where Rigby's corpse is. The sixth and final trail sign is at the ruined arch beside the bridge where you meet the Hurlock Emissary, so get rid of the Emissary and the Genlock ambush - make sure to wipe out the Hurlocks that try to assist the Emissary if he runs as well. After collecting the last trail sign you'll finally get the quest Chasind Trail Signs. To complete it just follow the map marker across the bridge and down to the camp fire surrounded by logs that has another Genlock ambush awaiting you, get rid of the ambush and then open the Chasind Cache which is in the hollowed out log, you'll receive your items and a few nice Codex updates. Result Six Codex updates for each of the Chasind Trail Signs you find. Experience for every Darkspawn and Wolf killed during the hunt, as well as 50 experience for each sign found. A few rare Chasind items and average items. See also Codex: Signs of the Chasind Codex: Letter to Jogby External links Category:Side Quests